nintamarantaroufandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:YuumaMatsumoto
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Committees! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 Differentdoorknobs (talk) 17:36, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Hey, Yuuma! Sorry, I tried this before but I don't think the wiki is programmed to notify you of Talk Page messages? Gonna try again. �� I've created a Discord server for all of us to chat, and you're more than welcome to join! https://discordapp.com/invite/9AQtWtV Please feel free to add anyone else you know likes the show. Have an awesome day! ♡ Differentdoorknobs (talk) 00:43, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Hi Differentdoorknobs I had saw the message you left here before. But because I have never use the talk page before so I don't know how to respont to your message. I'm really sorry about that. To be honest, I don't know anyone that know this anime, (Plus I don't have a discord myself), So I don't think I can find anyone to join the chat. And unfortunately many people in this wiki are either non acitve or active once in a while, But I'm glad that you are joining this this wiki and hope that you can enjoy editing it. Have an awesome day! YuumaMatsumoto (talk) 18:26, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Oh, man, sorry, I didn't realize you ''had ''seen my message! (I'm not stalking, I promise. *laughs*) Is there anywhere else you would like to connect? I saw on your profile, you mentioned having no other NR fans. (I'm in the same boat!) If you don't have Discord, maybe Twitter? Mine is: https://twitter.com/mybearinmind And if you're enjoying just updating the wiki and not interested in socializing, I totally understand! (You've been doing an amazing job of it, too, holy cow! It's like every day, I learn something new on here!) I hope I haven't been bothering you. ; 3; Thanks for getting back to me so quickly! Differentdoorknobs (talk) 00:47, July 26, 2018 (UTC) HI Differentdoorknobs To be honest, I'm not a very social person but I think it would be interesting to have a chat about this anime. My twitter link is on my profile so feel free to DM me anytime. Have a nice day! YuumaMatsumoto (talk) 21:58, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Perfect, will do! ' u' (Mine is @mybearinmind, I'll message you in a bit!) Thanks again! Differentdoorknobs (talk) 00:40, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Hi Differentdoorknobs I'vd make a dicord and join the chat over there instend. I apologize for all those hassles before, and I'm looking forword to chat with you and the other members over there. Have a nice day. YuumaMatsumoto (talk) 03:13, July 27, 2018 (UTC)